Family Reunion
by messYjessY
Summary: PART THREE *LAst PART*ok it is mainly allllll about Dave. good enough? just read...please!!!!
1. chapter 1

Family Reunion  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I dont own anyone from ER (tear)  
Authors Notes:I know this is very short but this is like an introduction, if people like it and i get lots of reviews, then I will continue...but for now enjoy!!!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dave Malucci was sitting in the lounge of Cook County General Hospital. He was gathering his thoughts...for a change. It was nice and quiet until Abby came in. "14 year old girl, nearly beat to death, she wont say who, we need your help" she said to Malucci. "Comming" Dave replied, he hated cases like this.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dave walked in and said "whats her name?". Carter replied "Dianna Malucci". Everyone was silent. "Dianna?" Malucci said. He looked at her with awe. "Dianna!!" Malucci yelled and ran over to her. He bent down to her and said "did he do this to you? Dont speak, just nod". He felt weak when his little sister nodded. Everyone in the room was confused and had the same question running through their heads, who had done this? Who had the guts to beat this little helpless 14 year old girl?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
ok like I said this is short, but if I get enough reviews, I will continue and i promise the next chapter will be longer...Thanx!!  
-Jess- 


	2. chapter 2

Family Reunion Part two  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I dont own anyone from ER (tear)  
Authors Notes:Hey thanx for all those reviews. keep it up..please!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dave Malucci go up from his knees, his eyes still on his sister. He whispered in her ear "I'll be back soon, I promise." With that, he got up and left, furious. Carter knew what it was like when a million people come up to you and ask a billion questions, when you just need your space, so he left him alone. Jing-Mei on th otherhand didn't. She ran over to Dave,who was getting his jacket. "Dave, who did that?" He hated this, he liked her, and she was talking to him...but this was no time to flirt. "Nobody, I..I got to go, tell Di(Dianna) not to worry." Jing-Mei just nodded, with that Dave was out the door, looking for someone he has always feared.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He walked up to the house where that same hing had happened to him, what happened to his sister. He hated admitting it. It meant that he was weak. Now all the staaf memebers would probably find out. He shivered at the thought. The truth is, he feared his father ever since his mother died. After that, he dad used every exuse to take his anger out on him(Dave). Dianna was taken away at 2 but given back at 6, he does know why*social services obviosly dont know shit* Dave thought. He walked in, and that when he saw him. Micheal Malucci, his father, the man who he was supose to loom up to, his role model, but Dave knew better. Mike stood up, a big, strong and tall man. Dave had to look up to look the man in his eyes. So he did. Now HE(mike) looked like he was on a warpath, he was drinking...Dave knew. There was fear in Dave's eyes *Oh G-D* Dave thought. *Here it comes...*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So enough suspense? hopefully..pleaseeeee keep reviewing..its the best part of writing this!!! thanx!!!  
-Jess-   
  



	3. Chapter 2

Family Reunion Part three LAst ParT  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I dont own anyone from ER (tear)  
Authors Notes:Hey thanx for all those reviews. keep it up..please!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
With that, his dad picked him up and threw him onto the wall. Dave tried to hit him back but Mike was too strong. Dave knew that after his first attempt he shouldn't fight back. He tried to block himself as good as he could. After about 20 minutes of constant beating, the neighbors caught on and called 911. Once Mike heard the ambulance he few, leaving Dave on the floor bleading from who knows where. They came in with a gurney and saw Dave, He saw them and got up and tried to look the best he could. "I'm fine" he said. "No, you ned stiches and you probably have a concousion. Prove that you are fine and walk in a straight line." Dave tried but practicly fell over his own feet. He walked into the ambulance. Once he got out and into county, he saw Chen "OH MY G-" Before she could finish Malucci inturrupted "I'm fine, I just need to wash up." He was right about to walk into the bathroom to wash the blood off his face when Mark pulled him "Come on, lets get you fixed up." In the suturing room Mark was stiching up about 5 stiches right above Dave's right eyebrow.Mark was just about done whith Dave when he decided to break the silence and speak "Your sister told me who did that to her." Malucci sounded confused "Sh...She did?" "Yeah, she also said that he did it to you, and I'm guessing thats what just happened." Malucci was scared that he knew now"No, I...I fell." "Don't lie" He was embarrased thats someone knew, he couldnt look him in the eye so he just stared at the floor and whispered "Yeah...it was him."Just then sombody walked into the room "Have you see my daughter? Her name is Dianna Malucci." Dave turned around "Son of a bitch..how dare you come here? You dont deserve to be here."Right then he head-butted his father. His dad knocked his head pretty hard on the floor. Dave kept punching and punching...he couldn't stop. Mark tried taking him off but he kicked him by accident. He felt bad but he just couldn't stop.Luka felt this was enough..he took the needle and filled it with haladol...he stuck it in Dave's arm. Dave felt weaker and weaker until...Carter and Luka picked him up and put him in a bed. "Better put him in restrains...just incase" Mark said while he was holding his stomach where Malucci had kicked him. He turned around and looked at Mike "And for you...you will see bars, for child abuse" Mike was taken away...still a little out from hitting his head. About an hour later Malucci woke up. He saw the restrains and was pissed"What the hell is this?" trying to escape out of them. "Oh sorry!, we didnt want anything to happen again" Carter said letting Dave's hands free. Dave got up and went to his sister. "Your looking better." He said to her. "Yup" Dave went to Cleo "Is she ready to go home now?" Cleo nodded. Dianna got dressed ans walked out of the hospital roomans walked up to her brother. Malucci gave one of those quick,cute, Malucci smiles "Bye guys, see you tomorrow". And they walked out.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Not really the best of all endings, but certainly the happiest!!! review review review!!! thanx!!  
-Jess- 


End file.
